Surrender
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Tonks queria um presente de Natal. Quem era ele pra dizer não? - Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks - Enigma do Príncipe - Oneshot - Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin


**N/A**: _Harry Potter_ não me pertence!

Essa fic foi escrita com base em um desafio que a Nihal Tonks-Lupin me passou em uma tarde perdida da semana passada. Eu 'tava doente pra escrever desses dois, desde que eu vi o filme. Vocês viram que abraço LINDO gente? Chorei igual um bebê! HUASUHUHAUHAH Enfim, o desafio, resumindo era: Uma fic de Enigma do Príncipe, que se passasse depois do Natal. O Remus tinha que encontrar ela, confirmar que ela passou o Natal sozinha, conversar sobre o patrono dela e ainda eles tinham que se pegar. –q Música do Evanescence, btw :D

Desafio cumprido! Espero que tenha gostado nee-chan (L)

Enjoy *-*

* * *

**Surrender**,

Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

_You can__'t abandon me, you belong to me._

(Você não pode me abandonar, você me pertence.)

* * *

Ele subiu as escadas do pequeno hotel em direção ao quarto onde sabia que ela estava hospedada. Quando chegou ao segundo andar, manteve as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou de maneira lenta pelo corredor até chegar a sua porta. Suspirou pesadamente para depois puxar a varinha do bolso do casaco e murmurar um _alohomora_. Quando a porta destravou com um pequeno estalo, ele pôs a mão na maçaneta e girou.

Quando fechou a porta, evitou fazer barulho. Ela estava na cozinha; o cheiro de café denunciava a sua presença, assim como o próprio cheiro do seu perfume. Remus não pode evitar que um sorriso fraco aparecesse em seus lábios. Ele sentiu tantas saudades dela... Merlin, porque tinha de ser tudo tão complicado?

Ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos, no escuro apartamento, decidindo se deveria ou não voltar e desistir daquela idéia absurda de vê-la, quando percebeu que uma luz prateada vinha na sua direção iluminando o caminho. Ele agachou quando viu o grande animal tomando forma a partir dessa luz. O patrono se aproximou dele, e quando ele tocou o focinho do lobo, ele se dispersou como fumaça.

Entendendo o que havia acontecido, ficou de pé novamente e caminhou até a cozinha sentindo o coração acelerar à medida que dava cada passo. Remus parou no batente da porta, de frente pra Tonks. Ela estava sentada sobre a mesa, com as pernas cruzadas e com as mãos apoiadas na madeira. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um frouxo coque, e seus olhos, escuros e desfocados, estavam admirando algum ponto no chão. A varinha estava largada ao seu lado, junto de uma taça de café.

- Fiquei me perguntando quando você iria vir. – Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, triste – Você demorou.

Ele não conseguiu responder seu sorriso. Doía. Passou a olhar para os próprios pés, ignorando aqueles olhos negros. Com medo de se trair.

- Estive n'A Toca. – _E precisava te ver antes de voltar para o bando_, completou por pensamento, amargurado.

- Oh... se divertiu?

Remus ergueu a cabeça, a olhando incrédulo. Ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, em um gesto tão típico de Sirius que quase o fez rir.

- Claro, claro... – Murmurou em um tom pouco convincente. – E você? Como está Andrômeda e Ted?

Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior e desceu da mesa, puxando para baixo a comprida camiseta do pijama que estava vestindo. Ele percebeu como ela havia emagrecido.

- Devem estar bem... Eu mandei uma carta.

Ela havia passado o Natal sozinha. _Sozinha_. Provavelmente relembrando os momentos do Natal passado, ela o beijando de baixo de todos visgos de Grimmauld Place, Sirius fazendo piadas, a risada alegre das crianças, a felicidade dos Weasley's por Arthur estar vivo e a salvo... Merlin!

- Ah Tonks... O que aconteceu com você? – aproximou-se um passo, a vendo fazer o mesmo.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo, Remus.

Mais silêncio. Mais um passo.

- Você não me parece nada bem... – Ela ergueu a mão direita a colocando em seu rosto, e sua mão esquerda também se ergueu, se espalmando em seu peito. – Está mais magro, e com certeza, não dorme há dias. – Ela passou a ponta dos dedos na olheira abaixo de um dos seus olhos.

- Estamos falando de mim ou de você?

Riu baixinho e se aproximou, encostando a testa em seu peito. Foi fácil ouvir o coração dele acelerado. Tonks sentiu o próprio coração acelerar, curando-se das feridas deixadas por ele anteriormente, apenas por sentir as mãos fortes lhe apertando a cintura.

- O que aconteceu com seu patrono? – Perguntou, depois de longos segundos, enquanto a guiava para sentar na cadeira.

Como ela poderia explicar a mudança de seu patrono? Remus sabia quem era o protagonista das suas novas lembranças felizes.

- Remus, você já foi professor. – Ela se sentou, e ele sentou à sua frente. Permaneceram de mãos dadas, olhando para pontos diferentes – Você sabe o que faz um patrono mudar.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e quando teve coragem ergueu a cabeça para ver os olhos dela encherem de lágrimas que ela provavelmente não demoraria a derramar. Soltou sua mão e pegou a xícara de café em cima da mesa, tentando achar uma maneira de se afastar gentilmente do seu toque.

- Eu não beberia isso se fosse você. – Ela esfregou as mãos uma na outra para passá-las nos próprios braços, tentando se proteger do frio – Fiz mais por causa do cheiro... me acalma. Você sabe que isso deve estar horrível.

Abaixou a cabeça, com um leve rubor nas bochechas. Assim como chocolate, o cheiro de café a fazia lembrar-se dele.

Ouviu o som da risada dele e ergueu os olhos. Provavelmente ria dos seus dotes culinários. Sem perceber, ficou admirando-o com carinho. Remus sempre lhe dizia em seus encontros – e ela sabia que ele ainda diria naquela noite – que era um erro ficarem juntos. Que ela não podia ter se apaixonado por ele... Que era loucura querer estar com um pobre, velho e perigoso lobisomem.

Remus parou de rir. Vendo-a o olhar daquela maneira soube em que ela estava pensando de imediato. Sem poder se controlar, ergueu a mão direita na sua direção. A viu estremecer quando seu polegar contornou seus lábios e a viu fechar os olhos quando afagou seu pescoço em um leve carinho. Quando ela suspirou, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentiu vontade de chorar. Como um homem amaldiçoado poderia sequer tocar em uma mulher como aquela?

Tonks abriu os olhos quando ele se afastou. O viu abrir os armários em busca de ingredientes para um novo café. Quando ele voltou para pegar a xícara que estava na mesa, seu semblante mostrava um leve desconforto. Ela segurou seu pulso e sem escolhas, seus olhos cor de âmbar encontraram os seus. Não falaram nada, apenas se olharam... Até Remus sorrir, com as bochechas vermelhas, e voltar para a pia de costas para ela.

Como, diabos, ela poderia ignorar aquele homem?

Ergueu-se de um salto, derrubando a cadeira que estava sentada e o abraçou por trás encostando sua testa no meio das suas costas. Ele apoiou as mãos na pedra fria da pia, e abaixou a cabeça suspirando resignado. Tonks havia começado a chorar, e a cada aperto mais forte das unhas dela no seu abdômen, ele sentia como suas defesas desmoronavam.

Havia sido um erro visitá-la.

- Eu sinto sua falta, _sweetheart_.

Ele segurou as mãos dela, tentando separá-las com carinho do seu corpo. Tentando se livrar do abraço que lhe fez falta por meses. Percebendo que ele queria fugir, não enfraqueceu o aperto. Ficou na ponta dos pés e aproximou a boca da sua orelha, sentindo as mãos dele apertarem com força as suas.

- Eu sei que você também sente... – Ele fechou os olhos – Você não estaria aqui se fosse o contrario, estaria, Remus?

- Tonks... – As mãos dela foram levemente acariciadas por ele, e ela se ergueu mais para lhe dar um beijo no pescoço – _Dora_...

- Ah Remus... – Cada vez que ela soprava seu nome, com uma entonação diferente, ele estremecia – Você não me deu um presente de Natal. Posso pedir um, agora?

- Você sabe que...

- Por favor?

Quem era ele pra dizer não?

Abriu as mãos dela com força, livrando-se do abraço para poder virar o corpo. Teve tempo de ver um sorriso em seus lábios, quando segurou o rosto em feitio de coração com as duas mãos. Quando ela sentiu a boca dele sobre a sua, fechou os olhos, suspirou e sem demora lançou seu peso contra o corpo dele, o fazendo encostar-se a pia. Remus desceu uma das mãos pra sua cintura e a apertou, sentindo que ela realmente estava mais magra. Sentiu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior, e totalmente embriagado com o perfume dela e com o sabor do seu beijo, girou o corpo a impulsionando a sentar na pia, derrubando a xícara e todas as outras coisas no chão.

Ainda nevava lá fora.

As pernas dela enlaçaram seu corpo e ele se colocou no meio delas, incapaz de se afastar. Cada vez que o ar faltava, eles se separavam pra beijar o pescoço um do outro, para morder a curva do ombro ou apenas para se olharem. Remus percebeu já estar sem o seu casaco quando sentiu as unhas dela o arranharem por cima do tecido fino da camisa, e não se lembrava quando havia sido o momento em que tirou a comprida camiseta dela. Foi quando Tonks mordeu seu queixo, segurando seus cabelos e apertando seu corpo com as pernas, que ele percebeu que estavam indo pelo mesmo caminho de antes.

Ele não podia fazer isso com ela de novo.

Tirou as mãos do corpo dela colocando-as na pia, uma de cada lado do seu quadril, acabando com o beijo rapidamente. Sem abrir os olhos separou seus corpos, dando alguns passos pra trás. Apenas ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la quando recuperou sua respiração. Ela ainda estava ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo. Os lábios estavam entreabertos, seus olhos brilhantes, seu rosto corado e seus cabelos totalmente soltos do coque desleixado.

- Não podemos.

A viu morder o lábio inferior e o encarar como se pudesse ler sua alma, e _ah_, Remus sabia que de fato ela podia fazer isso sem recorrer à magia. Ela não parecia surpresa, afinal, quantas vezes ele havia tomado aquelas atitudes naquele curto período de tempo em que estavam separados? Quantas vezes correu ao seu auxilio para se curar de feridas, ou para, apenas, receber um abraço?

- Isso é errado.

Ele esperou ouvi-la começar a chorar, e se preparou para correr para a porta... mas para sua surpresa, Tonks riu. E enquanto sua risada ecoava pela cozinha ela cruzou as pernas, ainda sentada em cima da pia, e colocou as mãos no joelho exposto pelo curto short do pijama. Quando o viu erguer os olhos para olhar seu corpo, manteve o sorriso.

- Antes de você continuar seu discurso, eu posso pedir o meu presente de Natal?

Ele a olhou incrédulo, e viu seu sorriso aumentar mais. As covinhas que tanto gostava apareceram em suas bochechas e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que ele temeu perder o controle de novo caso ficasse encarando-os por muito tempo. Preferiu olhar para os azulejos atrás dela, era mais seguro.

- Eu acabei de te beijar.

- Hm... Eu não lembro de ter pedido um beijo Remus, foi você quem me beijou. – Ela piscou um olho em sua direção, e em seguida desceu da pia – Vamos deixar bem claro que não estou reclamando – Se aproximou dele, percebendo como ele evitava a olhar e dava passos mínimos para trás. Voltou a falar baixo, com o semblante já menos alegre – o problema é que eu quero o presente que eu escolhi desde o momento pelo qual você cruzou aquela porta.

Ela o viu suspirar profundamente, erguer a cabeça para cima e colocar uma mão sobre os olhos. A outra mão estava fechada em um punho, e ela sabia que não iria demorar para ele se render de novo.

Tonks segurou a mão dele que estava fechada, e viu que instintivamente ele a abriu para apertar a sua. Esperou um pouco, questão de segundos, e quando o viu abaixar a mãos do rosto se aproximou mais. Ergueu a mão livre tocando seu rosto, correndo a ponta dos dedos em sua bochecha, levando aos cabelos e depois para a nuca. Mais alguns segundos em silêncio... Ela já estava ficando apreensiva quando ele finalmente abaixou a cabeça para encará-la. Soltou o ar que estava prendendo, sem perceber.

- Fique comigo essa noite, Remus. – Ela odiou ouvir o tom da sua voz – Eu prometo deixar você ir embora amanhã, mas, por favor... Só essa noite?

Quando ela segurou seu rosto e o beijou, ele percebeu que não adiantaria nada dizer a ela que aquilo era errado. Tonks mostrava que era certo, com poucos gestos.

Quem era ele pra dizer não?

* * *

_There__'s no escaping me, my love, surrender._

(Não há como escapar de mim, meu amor, se renda.)

* * *

**N/A:** Não, eu não sei porque eu sempre tenho que colocar café em uma fic deles. –q num sei... Eu fico imaginando o Remus em uma tarde, sentado e lendo o Profeta Diário, tomando uma boa xícara de café puro sabe? Não tomando chocolate quente... Só café. *-* Ah, como eu amo esse lobisomem. xD~ Eu gosto de pensar também que em HBP, eles acabaram se vendo uma vez ou outra... Ele não era insensível ao ponto de largar ela e fim, ainda mais no Natal depois das indiretas da Molly. Ah, e essa fic ia ser Angst PURO. Eu que mudei o final na ultima hora... xD~

Espero que tenha gostado nee-chan (L)

**Reviews fazem uma ficwritter idiota-feliiiz! *-* E não vai demorar nem cinco minutos! **

**

* * *

**

**N/B: **OOH MAN, QUE FIC MARAVILHOSA! e é minha òó –q Beta-sama está mais doq satisfeita pelo desafio cumprido, e nunca teve dúvidas que a gemma-nee-san ia arrazar, mas ela me surpreendeu (Y) Nem fiquei com cara de –sad metade da fic né? :B mas naquele "Hm... Eu não lembro de ter pedido um beijo Remus, foi você quem me beijou" eu comecei a rir taanto, que levou uns bons 10min pra conseguir acabar de ler a fic.

Issaê, reviews, seus lindos! -q


End file.
